yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
North American WCQ 2015 Special: Pegasus vs. Marik
North American World Championship Qualifier 2015 Special: Marik vs. Pegasus was a scripted Duel that took place during the third day of the 2015 North American World Championship Qualifier in Nashville, Tennessee on June 28, 2015. Darren Dunstan and Jonathan Todd Ross reprised their roles as Maximillion Pegasus and Marik Ishtar, respectively. Several of the characters used cards they have never used in the anime or manga canon. Synopsis Following a snippet of the "Virtual World" opening theme, Marik voices his amazement at the many Duelists playing for fun at the qualifiers and wishes he could have fun Dueling as well. Pegasus introduces himself as the creator of Duel Monsters, and the founder and president of Industrial Illusions. After teasing Marik with discreet displays of Millennium Item magic, Pegasus offers to have a Duel with Marik now so he can enjoy himself. Marik begins the Duel by activating "Necrovalley" and Setting a monster, and Pegasus counters with his own Field Spell Card, "Toon Kingdom," and uses it to summon "Toon Cyber Dragon" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer." Marik attempts to use card effects against Pegasus's toons, but the powers of "Toon Kingdom" protects them. Marik uses "Gravekeeper's Descendant" to destroy "Toon Kingdom" and subsequently destroys Pegasus' Toon monsters. Outraged at his Toons being destroyed, Pegasus destroys "Necrovalley" and then activates another copy of "Toon Kingdom." With "Toon Kingdom" in play again, Pegasus summons three Toon monsters at once, then uses "Mimicat" to copy the effect of the "Raigeki" Marik activated earlier, destroying his Gravekeeper's monsters. Ashamed of himself for failing to defend his honor as a tombkeeper, Marik's hatred intensifies and Yami Marik takes control of him. Yami Marik draws "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" and summons it to Pegasus' side of the field by Tributing his monsters. Pegasus fails to draw a monster card and Sets a card, and at the end of his turn "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" shifts control to Yami Marik. Yami Marik uses the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" to Tribute it and summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his deck, and increase its ATK and DEF to 4000. Pegasus defends himself from the direct attack and takes his turn, drawing "Comic Hand." Using the power of "Comic Hand," Pegasus takes control of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" and transforms it into "Toon Winged Dragon of Ra," allowing him to attack and end the Duel. Yami Marik is defeated and the real Marik regains control of his body, dazed and not remembering what happened. Pegasus consoles he gave him a good Duel, and Marik looks forward to telling Odion the story of his Duel. Featured Duel: Marik Ishtar vs. Maximillion Pegasus Turn 1: Marik Marik's opening hand consists of "Raigeki", "Royal Tribute", "Gravekeeper's Spy", "Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley", and "Gravekeeper's Commandant". He first activates the effect of "Gravekeeper's Commandant" in his hand, discarding it to add "Necrovalley" from his Deck to his hand. Marik activates "Necrovalley". While it is on the field, "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF and both players cannot use card effects to remove other cards from the Graveyard. He Sets a monster. Marik activates "Royal Tribute", which would make both players discard all monsters in their hands, but it fails, as neither player has any monsters in their hand to discard. Pegasus' opening hand is revealed to be "Toon Table of Contents", "Pot of Greed", "Toon Briefcase", "Mimicat", and "Monster Reborn". Turn 2: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon Cyber Dragon". He activates "Toon Table of Contents", which lets him add a "Toon" card or "Manga Ryu-Ran" from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Toon Kingdom". Pegasus banishes the top three cards of his Deck face-down to activate "Toon Kingdom". Pegasus activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He draws "Toon Masked Sorcerer" and "Shard of Greed". Pegasus Special Summons "Toon Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in Attack Position via its effect. Pegasus Normal Summons "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (900/1400). As they are Toon monsters, "Toon Cyber Dragon" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer" cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. Pegasus Sets a card and activates "Shard of Greed". Turn 3: Marik Marik draws "Gravekeeper's Assailant". Marik activates "Raigeki" to destroy all of Pegasus' monsters. As Pegasus' monsters would be destroyed, "Toon Kingdom" allows him to banish a card from his Deck face-down for each of those monsters instead. Marik Flip Summons "Gravekeeper's Spy" (1200/2000 → 1700/2500). Its effect activates, allowing Marik to Special Summon a "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Deck. He Summons "Gravekeeper's Descendant" (1500/1200 → 2000/1700). Pegasus activates his face-down card "Toon Briefcase", as he controls a Toon Monster and Marik Summoned a monster. This returns "Descendant" to the Deck. Marik Normal Summons "Gravekeeper's Assailant" (1500/1500 → 2000/2000) "Assailant" attacks "Toon Masked Sorcerer". As "Assailant" declared an attack while Marik controls "Necrovalley", Marik attempts to activate its effect to change the battle position of "Toon Cyber Dragon", but "Toon Kingdom" prevents Marik from targeting Toon monsters with card effects. The attack continues, and Pegasus uses the effect of "Toon Kingdom" to banish the top card of his Deck face-down to prevent the destruction of "Toon Masked Sorcerer" by battle (Pegasus 4000 → 2900). "Spy" attacks "Toon Masked Sorcerer" and Pegasus uses the effect of "Toon Kingdom" to prevent its destruction again (Pegasus 2900 → 2100). Turn 4: Pegasus Pegasus draws a a second "Toon Kingdom". "Shard of Greed" gains a Greed Counter when Pegasus draws during his Draw Phase. "Toon Cyber Dragon" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer" attack Marik directly via their effects (Marik 4000 → 1000). The effect of "Toon Masked Sorcerer" activates as it inflicted battle damage, letting Pegasus draw a card. He draws "Shadow Toon" and activates it. This lets Pegasus inflict damage equal to the current ATK of a monster on the field. He targets "Assailant", but Marik chains "Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley", as a card effect was activated while a "Gravekeeper's" monster and "Necrovalley" are on the field. It negates the effect of "Shadow Toon" and destroys it. Turn 5: Marik Marik draws "Gravekeeper's Descendant" and Normal Summons it (1500/1200 → 2000/1700). Marik activates the effect of "Descendant," Tributing a "Gravekeeper's" monster to destroy a card on the field. He Tributes "Spy" to destroy "Toon Kingdom." Since "Toon Kingdom" was destroyed, "Toon Masked Sorcerer" destroys itself by its own effect. "Assailant" attacks "Toon Cyber Dragon". Marik activates its effect, switching "Toon Cyber Dragon" to Defense Position. "Toon Cyber Dragon" is destroyed. "Descendant" attacks Pegasus directly (Pegasus 2100 → 100). Turn 6: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon Mermaid". "Shard of Greed" gains a Greed Counter when Pegasus draws during his Draw Phase. Pegasus activates the effect of "Shard of Greed" to send it to the Graveyard with two Greed Counters and draw two cards. Pegasus draws "Heavy Storm" and "Toon Goblin Attack Force". Pegasus activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy "Necrovalley." Next, Pegasus banishes the top three cards of his deck face-down to activate another copy of "Toon Kingdom." Since "Necrovalley" is no longer on the field, Pegasus activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon a monster from either Graveyard. He Special Summons "Toon Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in Attack Position. Pegasus Special Summons "Toon Mermaid" in Attack Position by its own effect, as he controls "Toon Kingdom," treated as "Toon World" on the field. He then Normal Summons "Toon Goblin Attack Force". Pegasus activates "Mimicat", as he controls "Toon World" and Toon monsters. He can Special Summon a monster from Marik's Graveyard or Set a Spell/Trap Card from there to his side of the field. He Sets and activates Marik's "Raigeki" to his side of the field to destroy Marik's "Spy" and "Descendant". "Raigeki" is sent to Pegasus' Graveyard. At this point, Yami Marik takes control of Marik's body to continue the Duel. Turn 7: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode". Yami Marik Tribute Summons "Sphere Mode" (?/?) to Pegasus' side of the field by Tributing all three of his monsters. Turn 8: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon Mask" and Sets it. During Pegasus' End Phase, the effect of "Sphere Mode" shifts control of it to Yami Marik, its owner. Turn 9: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Juragedo". He activates the effect of "Sphere Mode", Tributing it to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and raising its ATK and DEF to 4000 (?/? → 4000/4000). "Ra" attacks Pegasus directly, but Pegasus activates his face-down "Toon Mask", as an opponent's monster attacked. This lets him Special Summon a Toon monster from his hand or Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the Level/Rank of an opponent's monster. Pegasus Special Summons "Toon Alligator" from his Deck in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Ra" attacks and destroys "Alligator." Turn 10: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Comic Hand". As he controls "Toon World", he activates it, allowing him to equip it to an opponent's monster, gain control of it, and treat it as a Toon monster. He takes control of "Ra". "Ra" attacks Yami Marik directly, but Yami Marik activates the effect of "Juragedo" in his hand during the Battle Step, Special Summoning it in Defense Position and gaining 1000 LP (Yami Marik 1000 → 2000). A replay occurs, but "Comic Hand" allows the equipped monster to attack directly while the opponent does not control Toon monsters. "Ra" attacks Yami Marik directly (Yami Marik 2000 → 0). Video Featured cards Cards in italics debuted here prior to an anime or manga appearance. Cards in bold have never been used by the character or their partners in any canon series. Notes Trivia * This is the first scripted Duel to reflect the 2014 rule changes. Marik, as the starting player, skips his first Draw Phase, and both players can have an active Field Spell Card at once. Pegasus references and takes responsibility for these rule changes. * This is the only scripted Duel that concludes with both players having empty hands because they had played every card in there. * This is the only scripted Duel that features two primary antagonists dueling against each other. * This is the only scripted Duel that has no narrator. Furthermore, the Life Point displays representing each player are not deducted until the End Phase. * This is the only scripted Duel in which no monsters are Normal Summoned in Defense Position. * Yami Marik implies the effect of Pegasus' "Comic Hand" can only affect "The Winged Dragon of Ra" until the End Phase, whereas Pegasus implies that because it was turned into a Toon monster this does not apply. As that turn never reaches the End Phase, it is never clarified who was correct. ** This implication comes from the effect of the Egyptian Gods in the anime, where any targeting effects are negated at the End Phase. However, this simultaneously contradicts another implied effect in the anime, that control of the Egyptian God Cards cannot switch. ** The legal rendition of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" has no restriction or stipulation with opposing targeting effects. * Unlike previous scripted Duels, feeds of both Duelists' hands are periodically shown. This allows the audience to see the cards drawn by both players at a given time and know their hands' contents. ** This is worked into the dialogue as being a result of Millennium magic. Pegasus reads Marik's plays throughout the duel using the Millennium Eye, while Yami Marik uses the Millennium Rod to have the cameraman magnify Pegasus' hand. * Pegasus makes a gameplay error on Marik's last turn of the Duel using "Toon Mask" to Summon "Toon Alligator", as "Toon Mask" only Summons Toon monsters and not "Toon" monsters. "Toon Alligator" is a member of the "Toon" archetype but is not a Toon monster. Whether this error is unintended or ignored for stylistic creativity is ambiguous, but this is the only card in the Duel that does not stay true to its TCG/OCG effect. * For dramatic effect, when "Toon Kingdom" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" are activated and Summoned, respectively, their background music theme from the dub is played. * When Marik Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", he recites the hieratic chant used in the dub. However, there are some minor wording changes - he says "envelop the desert's'" instead of "envelop the desert", "unlock your powers from deep within" instead of "unlock your powers deep within", and "appear in this Shadow" instead of "appear in this Shadow Game". * The copy of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" played was a yellow-bordered original "The Winged Dragon of Ra" card, instead of an orange-bordered legal version. Category:Scripted Duels